poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 23: Chaos in Grymoire Part 3
Akechi andHauyn fighting with their Persona and Mirage Hauyn: Release Lady Lusse! Then they been Attacked Dark Mercursius: How long this must continue, Pellinore? A whole years and counting now, and yet commanding just one body proves a chore? How lowly, and pathetic can you get? Pellinore: My body... gives me more trouble... than you does. Dark Satanael: Oh, but I do wonder about that. Then our heroes arrived Ryuji: Hey, jerks! We've been looking for you! If you think you can just wreck the world and get away with it, then you have got another thing coming! Akira and Reynn check on Hauyn and Akechi Akira: Are you alright? Hauyn: So you've made it this far... but, no more. You have to stop. You mustn't fight! I know you want to... but you simply can't. Dark Susano-o: What drivel! What tripe! A farce beyond compare! Dark Seiten Taisen: Are you quite certain of that? What if they are the world's true Champion awakened at last? Dark Hecate: Should we not deal with them now? Dark Astarte: And now it's you who causing me to grin. The Crimson Prophecy's a done affair. The story needs no postscript, no twist, and no spin. Dark Anat: Exeunt... Beyond, you whelps! They are gonna fight them and they defeated them Segwarides: As Postscripts go... impressive... aha Ha ha! They lay down and then the Darkness just flowing out of them and turning them back to Normal Morgana: Those guys... Are they our... Then they finally remember Flashback has started Reynn is crying Lusse: No more frowning. Now, let's Smile. You should turn those corners up, or your happiness will spill right out. You don't want that to happen. Reynn: But, everybody makes fun of me because they say my arm is creepy. Lusse: But look. Mommy's are the same. See? And there's more. Did you know that these arms are very special? They're proof of the joy, you'll bring the world. Reynn: But... Only one of my hands looks like yours. Lusse: You have one. Lann has the other. So as long you both work together, there's no happiness you can't attain. Next Flashback Lann and Reynn are playing the Mirages Rorrik: Please, you have to stop gathering so many Mirages. Lann: Why's that? We're really good at it. You of all people should be proud. Reynn: Yeah, it's a good thing. Rorrik: You don't have a proper handle on any of them. Think of all the trouble you're making for those around you. Lann: Well, what do I care? It's not any trouble for us. Rorrik: Fine, then don't you care about your mother? The more￼ you--- the more Mirages that you take away from hee Reynn: Oh, Please. Mom loves seeing us excel. Don't even pretend it doesn't make her happy. Dqd, I just think that you were jealous because you don't know how to do it. He look down Lann: Busted. Next Flashback Lann and Reynn is going to use the Portal Hauyn: Just stop! You don't realize-- Reynn: You're the one who said that everyone's lives would be easier if we summoned those gods or whatever. Don't chicken out now, Wyn. Lann: Yeah, remember? Why else would we even be up here? Hauyn: You're wrong! A path to another world will-- Lann: Just shut the honk up. Oh! I know what to do with you. He trapped him in an Cage Hauyn: Lann, Reynn, stop this! Don't! You don't know what you're doing! This is wrong! They open the Portal and then Brandelis appear Brandelis: Are the one who summoned me? They look freaked out to see him, and then their parents arrived Rorrik: What is going on?! They saw Brandelis Rorrik: Hey! What are you? Lusse: Children! Get over here! They ran to them Rorrik: Answer us! Who are yo- Then Brandelis grab him and Lady Lisse Brandelis: Now these are fine Vessels. How astonishing for the first creatures I find to be humans of so high a caliber. So. Who will join me? Two bodies! Take them! He created Pellinore and Segwarides Lusse: You have to escape... Lann... Reynn...! Get away! The twin ran away Flashback Akira have return home and see his friends again, they hang out together and they saw a Book with strange writing Akira: What's this? Morgana: We don't know? Do you want to read it? Akira: Okay. He read it and the Darkness is flowing around here and the world has been taken over by Darkness, and then they're in their Phantom Thieves Outfit's Akira: What the!? Our Outfits! Ryuji: Huh? What the heck's￼ going on? Ann: Metaverse was gone after we defeat Yaldabouth. What's happening? Morgana: Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What's happening!? He look his form Morgana: This form. But I thought... Must be all those distortion affecting me again. But.. They saw Brandelis Yusuke: It must be him. Haru: Who are you? Futaba: Whoever he was, we have to fight him. All: Persona! Then Brandelis grab their Persona Brandelis: Now these are fine Vessels. How astonishing for the first creatures I find to be humans of so high a caliber. So. Who will join me? Eight bodies! Take them! He created dark Persona Satanael: You have to escape...! Get away! The Phantom Thieves ran away Flashback has ended They finally remember everything and what they done Reynn: Did that... Did that.. happen? Yusuke: What was that? What did we just see? Hauyn: Lady Lusse! Lusse: Hauyn... You're here? And they look at Lann and Reynn with the Phantom Thieves Satanael: You're all safe. We're so glad. So glad... Reynn: Are you really... Our mom? Morgana: And are you... our Persona's? Akechi: Guys. They lost all their old memories when they were spliced out of Grymoire. They don't remember a thing. Lucky them. Mercursius: But that's good. Lusse: Please, Hauyn... Promise us... that you'll forgive them. Sataneal: Even you, Akechi. Please, be with the Phantom Thieves... And make sure, you'll be alright with them Lusse: For us. Hauyn: But... I never. Then Brandelis blasted them, the Phantom Thieves saw Lann and Reynn's Parent, Hauyn, Akechi and their Persona turned into Ashes, meaning that they are gone￼ Brandelis: Subtlety... I can never abide it when a more direct solutions is at hand. Come now. Did you not have some wish? Some grand desire you came here for me to grant? Show me resolve. Show me ingenuity. Show me your power. Show me all the Mirages and Persona's at your behest, but do not show yourself to be lacking! Reynn: Wh-what are... What kind of thing are you? He unleashed his power Brandelis: I am Brandelis! The mighty kind of Bahamut, and Number ll-5 of the Exnine Knights! I am the conqueror of all A-worlds. And their destroyer! Then they look angry after what they done to Lann and Reynn's Parent, Hauyn, Akechi and their Persona Lann: (Angry) No. You... You... Are nothing but ASHES! Ryuji: (Angry) They are fighting him Brandelis: What strength. I can see A's Power has already had a profound influence on both of you. He heal himself Brandelis: Perhaps I may not be able to destroy you, but neither can you put an end to me. To pursue this stalemate further would be a waste of time. Lann: That's what you think! Makoto: We have to pay for bringing you into this world. This ends... Now! Akira: Guys? Ann: Hey... I know we've put you through a lot of stuff. We're do selfish... we're sorry. Yusuke: It's all our fault that our Persona and their parents died like that. Lann: And it's all our fault that these freaks have ruined Grymoire. Ours. We have to pay for it all! Lann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann and Makoto: Watch us! They turn their Weapons into Ultimate and clash to Brandelis Brandelis: Foolish Kids! My work is done. This will change N--- They cage up with him and they're friends cried because they lost, Lann, Ryuji, Yusuke, Ann and Makoto Akira: (crying) Ann... Morgana: (crying) Ryuji... Reynn: (crying) Why... Lann... why... why do you have to... come back...￼ Futaba: (Crying) Yusuke... Haru: (crying) Makoto... Then Tama saw everything Tama: Guys. What the-happen to them? Guys? Akira: Tama, Our friends are--- They cried because they're gone forever Morgana: We're ready.￼ To go back home. Reynn: To go back... To our Nine Wood Hills. They went back home in despair, but they didn't know the Cogna has invade Nine Wood Hills now